


Naruto Fanfiction

by iSoulatte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSoulatte/pseuds/iSoulatte
Summary: This is a test, please ignore
Relationships: None at the moment ig





	Naruto Fanfiction

Hoarse coughs disrupted the heavy surroundings as dying flames crackled quietly across the corpse-littered ground. 

郑培芸


End file.
